Estaciones
by Harumaki03
Summary: Sabía cuando las tuercas del cambio en su destino habían empezado a girar y de un modo que no podía comprender aún, él había sido el primero en romper y derretir poco a poco la capa de hielo que la había cubierto. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #4: Spring/Summer/Fall/Winter. Primavera.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Estaciones—**

 **Summary:** En el pasado siempre pensó que serían Hisako y ella en su tercer año. Las reuniones, las degustaciones, su abuelo y la frialdad que había cubierto su corazón. Sabía cuando las tuercas del cambio en su destino habían empezado a girar y de un modo que no podía comprender aún, él había sido el primero en romper y derretir poco a poco la capa de hielo que la había cubierto.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es/son " **Spring/Summer/Fall/Winter** " ( _Primavera/Verano/Otoño/Invierno_ ). Éste escrito va sobre " **Primavera** ". Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

 **—Temporada de Cerezos—**

 **"Cambio"**

El invierno había quedado atrás y los árboles que habían sido desnudados por el inclemente frío y la nieve ahora estaban recubiertos de flores y hojas que parecían reverdecer mientras más les miraba.

Así como el cambio del frío a una temporada de temperatura más fresca acontecía, así mismo señalaba el inicio de un nuevo año escolar en la academia culinaria Tootsuki.

Tal como había predicho el director en el discurso de bienvenida para los de primer año de preparatoria, la mayoría habían servido de piedras en las que los más talentosos se apoyarían y subirían.

" _Los escalones que impulsarán a los mejores a la cima",_ por cruel que pudiera sonar, era la pura realidad. Tootsuki no aceptaba menos que lo mejor.

Los más dedicados e ingeniosos. Sólo aquellos que podían reinventarse a sí mismos platillo tras platillo podían alcanzar el reconocimiento como chef egresado de la academia y todo lo que esto conlleva.

Y como el cambio de las estaciones, así los lazos y sentimientos de todos los que habían sobrevivido, habían cambiado.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Alguien se ha podido comunicar con Yukihira? —Takumi Aldini miraba nervioso sobre su hombro, esperando ver al mencionado salir de la nada.

El reintegrado director, Nakiri Senzaemon ya había dado su discurso sobre las joyas que eran de su generación y les había pedido que tratarán de pulir lo más que pudieran sus habilidades sin dejar de divertirse en su último año.

Y a pesar de que todos estaban allí, incluyendo las nietas del director, el pelirrojo que había causado sensación desde el día cero no había aparecido en todo el discurso de bienvenida.

—Esperemos que no haya olvidado que hoy es el primer día de su último año de preparatoria —Ryoko estaba cruzada de brazos, con la cabeza ladeada.

—¡Chicos, pude comunicarme con Sōma-kun! —Tadokoro Megumi se acercaba aprisa hacia ellos, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra aún sosteniendo su móvil—. Dijo que tuvo un encuentro con su padre de último minuto y por eso no pudo llegar a tiempo.

—Hmph, Yukihira siempre yendo tras apuestas imposibles —Akira sacudió la cabeza mientras se llevaba a la nariz un pequeño trozo de canela.

—Bueno —Ibusaki se cruzo de brazos —pudo derrotar a la anterior segundo asiento, no lo veo tan improbable ahora —y se encogió de hombros.

—Su padre también fue un segundo asiento —empezó Yuki.

—Sí, pero solo porque era lo suficientemente perezoso y despreocupado para ser el primero —añadió Marui.

—Y-yo creo que Sōma-kun lo logrará algún día —dijo Tadokoro con convicción. Alice miró a su prima, que escuchaba todo sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Tú crees que Yukihira-kun pueda lograrlo, Erina? —le preguntó, con cierta burla mientras en sus ojos carmesí brillaba la diversión.

—A Yukihira-kun aún le falta mucho para poder derrotar a Saiba-senpai —y con un movimiento, agitó su larga melena rubia por encima de su hombro—. Y ya que todos están tan animados, les recuerdo que algunos de ustedes aún tienen documentos que entregar, honorables miembros de la Élite 10 —añadió esto último con el cierta sorna y Hisako, que estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡ _Mou_ , Erina! No sea tan pesada, apenas es nuestro primer día —bufó Alice, haciendo un puchero.

—Mientras más tiempo se tomen en firmar y entregar sus documentos, más se acumulará y puedo asegurarles que no permitiré que ni Tadokoro-san o Hisako les ayude a ninguno. Tampoco Kurokiba-kun —el aludido miró con su rostro inexpresivo a la rubia y se encogió de hombros.

Tanto Megumi como Hisako se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa al escuchar a Erina.

Mientras algunos suspiros resignados se dejaban escuchar junto con las quejas de Alice ante una impávida Erina, algunos pétalos de cerezo cayeron mecido por el suave viento.

 **-/-/-**

Erina había decidido salir de su oficina un instante a tomar algo de aire fresco, ella no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que había trabajo pendiente y apenas era el primer día de su tercer año.

Tercer y último año de preparatoria.

Era bastante gracioso y hasta un poco irónico lo distinto que era todo a cómo ella pensó alguna vez serían las cosas en su tercer año.

Gracias a la llegada de su padre a mediados de su primer año de preparatoria a la academia, se vio lanzada contra un mundo desconocido cargado de calidez, ruido y unidad cuando terminó a las puertas del dormitorio de la Estrella Polar.

Allí aprendió más cosas de sí misma e hizo amigos más allá de Hisako, con quien por igual su amistad se había afianzado increíblemente.

En el pasado siempre pensó que serían Hisako y ella en su tercer año. Las reuniones, las degustaciones, su abuelo y la frialdad que había cubierto su corazón.

Cerró los ojos un instante y pudo escuchar a Alice pidiéndole a Kurokiba-kun que le llevará otra pluma.

Esa Alice… Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo que conectaba las oficinas de los miembros de la Élite 10 hasta llegar a una bifurcación, dobló a la derecha y se dirigió al jardín detrás del edificio de la sede de los mejores de la academia.

Antes, el deseo de ser el primer asiento había sido algo movido por puro orgullo, porque sentía que necesitaba lograr algo por sí misma, llenar un vacío.

Y ahora, a pesar de que tenía el título, no sentía que fuese algo que la llenara. Lo que su corazón necesitaba — _calidez, cariño, amistad_ — lo había obtenido antes de llegar allí.

Si lo pensaba bien, sabía que las tuercas del cambio habían empezado a girar desde aquel fatídico día, se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza, el día en que su camino y el de ese bufón se cruzaron en aquel examen de transferencia.

No lo admitiría pero también le había preocupado no verlo en el discurso de bienvenida. Por un momento había recordado lo que su abuelo y el mismo pelirrojo le habían contado sobre el padre del segundo y había temido que algo similar hubiese sucedido.

Haber escuchado por parte de Tadokoro-san lo que había sucedido con él le había llevado una tranquilidad que no sabía necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Así como el cambio de las estaciones, así había cambiado la relación de ellos dos durante aquel tiempo, de no soportarle a ser alguien en quien confiaba plenamente. De alguna forma, él había sido el primero en romper y derretir poco a poco la capa de hielo que la había cubierto.

Quizá porque era muy exasperante y la sacaba de quicio con bastante facilidad, o tal vez porque él parecía no preocuparse por su apellido, habilidades o títulos.

Él siempre la había mirado directamente a ella y eso la había atemorizado y aún hoy lo hacía.

Se dirigió al banco más alejado, cerca del frondoso árbol de cerezos, meditando. Lo había pensado una que otra vez, había leído mangas y visto bastante películas con Alice.

En el último tiempo se sentía distinta respecto al pelirrojo. No del tipo que no lo soportaba o de causarle exasperación con sus ocurrencias.

Era… era que pensarlo causaba estragos en su corazón y cuando estaban juntos, de repente se ponía demasiado nerviosa o no podía controlar lo que decía.

No quería creerlo, por improbable que pareciera pero las fórmulas vistas en los mangas, literatura romántica y películas parecían estar presentes en su vida y daban como un resultado de 98% de que estuviera e-enamorada de…

Se sobresalto cuando al llegar junto al banco que pensaba ocupar, ya había alguien allí y no cualquier persona.

—¡¿Yukihira-kun?! —exclamó, descruzándose de brazos y mirándole, mezcla de espanto y sorpresa.

El aludido abrió sus ojos y la miró, un tanto sorprendido.

—Nakiri, hola —le saludó con soltura mientras se sentaba, pues se había estirado a lo largo del enorme banco a descansar.

—¿Hola, es todo lo que se te ocurre? —Erina podía sentir una de sus cejas temblar—. Todos estaban preocupados por ti, ¿no se te ocurrió llamar?

Sōma acarició su nuca de forma distraída.

—Lo siento, pero a papá se le ocurrió un combate a último minuto —se encogió de hombros—. Lamento haberte hecho preocupar, Nakiri —notó como las mejillas de ella se encendieron y esbozó esa sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Y-yo nunca dije que…! —espetó, odiando ese tartamudeo que se hacía especialmente presente frente a él.

—Bien, bien —se puso de pie y se estiró, haciendo que algunas de sus articulaciones sonarán—. ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante en el primer día? —preguntó.

—Es apenas el primer día —Erina sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas —pero estoy segura encontrarás bastante interesante la lista de retos que tienes para revisar junto con algunas regulaciones —lo escuchó emitir un silbido bajo y alzó una de sus cejas.

—Bueno —el pelirrojo estiró una mano hacia ella —habrá que echarles un vistazo antes de que la gruñona primer asiento quiera regañarme —Erina trató de retroceder pero los dedos de Sōma llegaron primero a su cabeza.

—No soy ninguna gruñona —bufó—. Además, ¿q-qu-qué se supone que haces? —y ahí estaba, su corazón retumbando como tambor acelerado en sus costillas, haciendo que su respiración fuera entrecortada y su rostro se sintiera ardiente.

—Un pétalo —el toque de Sōma sobre los rubios cabellos fue rápido y ligero, solo fueron segundos que le tomó tomar el pequeño pétalo rosado entre sus dedos y ponerlo a la altura de los ojos lilas de ella.

—N-no tenías que… —aquello era angustiante, desesperante, la forma en que involuntariamente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su cercanía.

 _Era simplemente desquiciante. Ella, entre todas las personas, no podía caer rendida ante alguien como Yukihira Sōma._

—Tengamos otro año divertido, Nakiri —y hubo algo, en la forma en que sus dorados ojos brillaron con cierta malicia al decir esas palabras, como sus labios se estiraron por su comisura izquierda que la hizo estremecer de forma imperceptible e involuntaria y que la hizo preguntarse muy dentro de sí que si ya no era demasiado tarde para negar lo que podría sentir por él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recomponer la compostura y agitando su rubio cabello, le dedicó una mirada un tanto escéptica.

—Dudo que conozcas el concepto de diversión, Yukihira-kun, y créeme que no creo que nadie incluya morir por platillos experimentales como algo divertido —ironizó y el rió.

—Apenas ha empezado y creo que ya será bastante más divertido que el año pasado —él empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio y Erina aprovecho para inhalar profundamente.

Lo vio caminar delante de sí, como había hecho desde el principio y determinó dejar lo que podía estar sintiendo por él de lado.

De todos modos, aún quedaban más días en los que podía pensar en la tranquilidad de su habitación sobre sus sentimientos y con ello, por igual, tres estaciones más.

 **—Fin—**

Lamentablemente, no creo poder publicar de forma individual para todas las estaciones el día de hoy, que era lo que quería, así que decidí publicar esta primero y ya luego entre mañana y pasado subo las demás.

Cabe descartar que no es necesario escribir sobre las cuatro estaciones, pero tengo ideas para cada una, así que * _se encoge de hombros_ * simplemente iré con lo que diga mi corazón ( _?_ ).

El tema de mañana es **Victory** ( _Victoria_ ) y espero poder subir el escrito junto con el tema correspondiente al **Verano**.

Como aún no me decido si subir las historias relacionadas a las estaciones en una sola _(como historia de 4 capítulos)_ , el título de esta historia " **Estaciones** " está sujeto a cambios en el futuro, dependiendo de lo que decida.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de este escrito y quiero agradecer de corazón el apoyo a las anteriores publicaciones sobre la semana **SouEri/SoRina** , ¡hontou arigatou!

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Octubre 26, 2017.**_


End file.
